Another Chance, Maybe?
by Mcswarek01
Summary: Alternative ending to 3x13. My take on what should have happened. What would have happened if Andy didn't go into Luke's office? What If, she went looking for Traci, and ran into Oliver. What did he say to convince her to go see Sam at The Penny.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternative ending to 3x13. My take on what should have happened.**

**What would have happened if Andy didn't go into Luke's office? What If, she went looking for Traci, and ran into Oliver. What did he say to convince her to go see Sam at The Penny?**

**Authors note: A very special Thank you to Jelly Bean Jenna, who will be posting this story for me. You rock!**

Andy McNally was having the worst day of her life.

The worst...

She woke up with a feeling that something horrible was going to happen, and what do you know... She ends up holding a live grenade.

If that doesn't scream horrible, she doesn't know what does.

Then, to top that, Sam has to go and tell her he loves her... In the heat of the moment, no less.

So, here she is in the locker room, getting changed. She has no interest in going to The Penny tonight. All she wants to do is go home and wash the day away in a nice hot bubble bath.

But, of course, she can't do that, because Sam has to continue stringing her along.

That's how she finds herself, standing in the halls of 15 Division, listening to Sam's pleading voice...

"You don't have to do anything, okay? You don't have to do anything. I'm gonna do it all, I'm gonna do everything, okay? I'm gonna show you every single day, until you say yes. I'm gonna make you dinner. I'm gonna take out your garbage. I'm gonna walk your dog."

For a second, Andy actually thought he was being serious. Then, he threw in the joke about walking her dog, just as he'd done with a different joke, two minutes ago, in the women's locker room. So, she doesn't give him the satisfaction.

"I don't have a dog."

"Then, lets get a dog. Labradoodle, mutt from the pound, I don't care, lets bring him home, and call him Boo! Boo Radley!"

At that, Andy snorts. Then, one word catches her attention... Home! Then, she gets to thinking that maybe he is serious about them, this time. But, for now, she doesn't have anything to say, so she just repeats the ridiculous, yet, funny name.

"Boo Radley..."

Sam is starting to get nervous, he can practically feel Andy slipping away, and he is worried that he may be to late, after all.

He decides to give it one last effort, and puts all his emotion into his last words. All he can hope for is that she hears, and see's, that emotion, and decides to give him that second chance he so desperately craves.

"Okay, look... Can we just start with a drink? Just a drink... Please... Andy, just give me a chance?"

She can't answer, so she just shrugs.

Seeing this, Sam adds "I'll be at The Penny."

Andy watches him as he is pleading with her, and she see's the sincerity in his eyes. She thinks maybe she should give him that second chance.

As she watches him walk away, shaking his head, she starts to walk down the hallway, only to almost collide with, none other than, Luke Callaghan.

"Got a minute?"

"Not really, Luke. I've got to find Traci."

"Why? Hoping she'll give you a ride to The Penny, to meet Swarek?"

That, right there, makes her mad.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I need some advice."

"Why are you so eager to give Swarek another chance? You wouldn't give me one."

"How can you even compare the two of you?... You cheated on me with your ex... While we were engaged... Sam just..."

She couldn't even finish the sentence, so, Luke did it for her.

"Dumped you in the rain?... Yeah, I get it... Go find Traci, you should probably get that drink."

"Thanks Luke, bye!"

After Andy had wondered everywhere around the station and called Traci twice, she came to the conclusion that Traci had already left. Walking down the hallway by the locker rooms, again, she runs into Oliver.

"McNally, what are you still doing here? I figured you'd be at The Penny, with Sam."

"Yeah, about that... I was just looking for Traci... I need some advice, and can't seem to find her."

"Well, I'm not Traci, but I do give pretty good advice, if I do say so myself... Just this morning, I was told to get my own radio talk show."

At that, Andy laughed.

"Who told you that?"

He didn't even hesitate before he replied "Sam!"

At that, Andy's smile faded, quickly. Oliver noticed this, and didn't even wait to be asked, he just went ahead talking.

"He loves you, you know?"

"I guess... He said he does... Doesn't mean he means it..."

Oliver didn't hesitate. "He loves you!"

"How do you know?"

"It's simple... He Looks at you the exact same way I look at Zoe!"

That's all Andy needed to hear, for her to decide to get that drink.

She quickly hugged Oliver, while she said "Thanks for everything" and she was off on the walk to The Penny.

As she was walking into the parking lot, of The Penny, she saw Sam's truck. She thinks _'now or never'_ and opens the door.

The first things she see's when she opens the door is Sam.

She takes note of what he looks like. He has two empty shot glasses sitting in front if him, and two on the side. She can't tell if his eyes are closed, but his head is in his hands.

For a brief second, she feels bad. But, then she remembers, he brought this on himself.

Sam has been at The Penny for an hour. And with each second that passes by, he is slowly loosing hope.

He knows he messed up, he just wants a chance to fix it. He made a promise to himself, though. Even if she doesn't show, he will never stop fighting, to get her back.

He hears the door open, but he doesn't look up. He can't take anymore disappointment. Every time the door opens, and it's not Andy, his heart plummets just that much more... If that were even possible.

Andy slowly starts walking over to Sam.

Sam is so zoned out (Thinking about all the good times he's had with Andy) that he doesn't even feel her standing behind him.

She taps his shoulder, and his head shoots up, from the feel of the electricity from her fingers on him... Again!

She chooses to ignore him, and takes the seat Gail previously occupied.

Sam is looking at her disbelievingly, so Andy says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Close your mouth... You'll catch flies."

The only thing Sam can do is stare at her. He tries to talk, but it comes out as a whisper.

"You're here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chance, Maybe?- Chapter 2**

**Author's note: Thank you so much, Jelly Bean Jenna. And Thank you to all you guys who took you're time to review, follow, or favorite this story. You're amazing!**

"You're here?"

"What? Did you think I wouldn't come?"

Sam can't lie to her. He did have his doubts.

"I had my doubts."

Andy didn't think he had the right to doubt her after everything he had done to her. But, she understood that he would think she didn't want to give him a second chance.

"So do I... It took me a while to get here because-"

"Andy, you don't have to explain."

Not only did she not have to explain, but Sam was terrified that Andy would say she didn't love him anymore.

"No, I don't... But, I'm going to... I was late because I went to find Traci, to see if she thought I was doing the right thing... Ya know, giving you another chance."

"You're giving me another chance? What did Traci say to you?"

One look from Andy, and Sam knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"Sam, is none of this important or serious to you? You make a joke about it now, and you did the same thing back in the locker room. If this isn't serious to you, I can leave now. Because, seriously, I can't take anymore of your games."

With that, Andy stood up.

"What? No, Andy. I'm very serious about us. Come on, you have to believe me... Just, please, sit down, and we can talk about this... I promise, I'm extremely serious-"

Andy sat back down, but still said "Right now, Sam, your promises mean nothing to me."

Sam was glad she sat back down, but his heart broke a little bit more, upon hearing her confession. He knows he made a mistake, but he wants to fix it; is trying to fix it.

"Okay, I understand. But, I meant what I said. I am going to fight for you, for us, until I have you back... Because, Andy, I love you so much, and after these last 6 weeks, I can't picture my life without you in it. I have seen what it's like to loose you, and I don't want to ever go through something like that again. Not to mention, I saw how much I hurt you, and that is something I will never forgive myself for."

Andy had tears streaming down her face by the time he was done. But, they weren't done yet. Andy still had some questions of her own, before she can even think about giving him another shot.

"Why'd you do it?"

Sam knew she meant why he broke up with her, and he was going to tell her. Now, was not the time to lose his nerve. Because, come hell or high water, Sam was getting her back.

Sam took a deep breath, and began...

"Because, I couldn't stand the possibility of me, having to burry you, like Traci had to do to Jerry... I broke it off, because... Everybody around me gets hurt. My sister, Oliver, Jerry... I can't have the next person on that list be you."

Andy noticed that Sam had tears in his eyes, when he was done, and for a second, she regretted asking the question.

"But Sam, you said you couldn't be a cop, and be with me. You and I both know this job is dangerous, and either one of us could get hurt, whether we are near each other or not. Oh, and I'm not going to quit, so you can get that second chance."

Sam was shocked that Andy thought he would ask her to quit. _'Obviously, she doesn't know me at all' _ he thought.

Sam hadn't realized he said it out loud, until Andy said "No, Sam, I don't know you at all. The Sam I thought I knew, would have never promised to fight for me, then not have fulfilled that promise. The Sam I thought I knew, would have never dumped me in the parking lot of this very bar. The Sam I thought I knew, would have never treated me the way you have in the last 6 weeks... So, no Sam, obviously, I don't know you at all."

Sam sighed, his heart hurt by her revelations. But, he planned on making it right.

"Andy, please, what can I do? I need to make this right! I need you."

Andy was full blown crying at this point.

"Sam... I... I... I don't know... You hurt me so bad. Worse than Luke and Jo. And... Worse than my mother...Sam... I want there to be an us again... But... I can't trust you right now. I can't trust that when the first obstacle presents itself, you won't walk out the door... I need to be able to trust you completely before I can let you back in. You know that I have trust issues, and you just made it a whole lot worse... I don't know when I will be able to let you back in... Are you sure you're willing to wait?"

Sam knew what he had to do. There wasn't even a choice for him. She was it for him, and when she lets him back into her life completely, he is going to make sure she knows that.

"Andy, I am willing to wait. I will give you whatever you need. I want you to trust me again; to believe in us. Whatever it takes."

Andy was grateful Sam was giving her what she wanted. She just needed some time.

"Thanks Sam... For giving me time."

"Andy, I would do anything for you, you know that... Or at least, I hope you do."

Andy smiled, slightly.

"I do now."

They fell silent for a few minutes, before Andy asked "Sam... I know I said I don't trust you yet.. But, I do want to work on it... And maybe... A ride home is a good start?"

Sam smiled, a big dimpled smile.

"A ride home... I can do that."

Andy smiled, as she watched Sam put some money on the bar for his drinks.

They then walked out of The Penny with Sam's right hand on the small of her back.

Andy was looking down avoiding stares, and Sam had a small smile playing on his lips.

All Sam could think was _'She is letting me drive her home. It's a start. I'm getting somewhere.'_

Sam walked Andy to the passenger side of his truck, opened the door, and helped her in.

Andy smiled at him, and watched as he carefully shut her door, and went around to the drivers side.

The ride to her Condo was filled with silence. It wasn't awkward, or comfortable, but bareable, nonetheless.

A short 5 minutes later, they arrived at Andy's condo. Sam wasn't sure if he should get out, and help her out, or walk her up, or what. So, he just stayed still.

Andy pulled Sam's hand off of the steering wheel, and gave it a squeeze.

When Sam looked over at Andy, she smiled. Sam returned it easily, and then looked down at their joined hands. He had missed the contact with her, and he would do anything to be able to get it back.

When Andy started talking, Sam looked up.

"Thank you, for the ride, Sam... I would invite you up, for a drink, but I'm exhausted. I think the day is finally catching up to me..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

Sam was quick to respond.

"No. No. No. I completely understand, Andy. You've had a rough day... Just promise me one thing?"

Andy was hesitant... "What is it?"

Sam hated that he caused her to overthink everything that came out of his mouth. On the other hand, it made him more determined to get her trust back.

"You let me drive you to work in the morning."

Andy smiled, an actual smile. "Deal."

Sam smiled, dimples and all. "Great!.. Have a good sleep, Andy. I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early, and on time." He said pointedly.

Andy smiled, again. "Good night, Sam. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, she squeezed his hand one last time, and got out of the truck.

Sam waited until he saw her light flicker on, before he drove home, to get his first night of peaceful sleep he's had in 6 weeks.


End file.
